Prongs, Prejudice and Zombies
by LunaFritsch
Summary: Uma festa que separou, uma Comic-Con que uniu novamente. O que fará a agora crescida Lily Evans, escritora de um livro sobre zumbis? Agora todos amadureceram e alcançaram o que tanto queriam. Mas nada é tão fácil quanto parece. Romance, amizade e zumbis.


**O Pasquim**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

**"Sua primeira e única fontes de fofocas sobre o que acontece na Hogwarts Academy"**

Bom, meus queridos, as aulas finalmente acabaram. Infelizmente, essa é a última edição de nosso jornal. Mas garanto que será uma lembrança para a vida inteira de vocês. Para fechar o ano com chave de ouro.

E, para marcar essa data M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A, nada melhor do que uma festinha na residência dos Black. O capitão do time de futebol decidiu comemorar o fim de seu último ano na escola com uma festa inesquecível para todos. É claro que eu estava lá. Agora, vamos à fofocas.

A festa contou com praticamente todos os membros importantes dessa escola. Todo o time de futebol masculino e feminino, as cheerleaders. Até mesmo alguns nerds marcaram presença.

O posto de mais bonita ficou com ninguém menos que Emmeline Vance. Essa daí, aliás, passou o ano trocando de namorados e dando inveja à praticamente todas as garotas. Ouvi boatos nessa festa de que ela havia acabado de assinar com uma agência de modelos e estava de malas prontas para ir à Paris, junto à Dorcas Meadowes, que pretende fazer intercâmbio. Mas... Voltando à festa, Emmeline chegou com seu mais novo namorado à tira-colo, o presidente do comitê social do colégio. Os dois ficaram juntinhos a festa inteira, junto com as melhores amigas dela, é claro. Ela usava um vestido azul claro maravilhoso, com as pernas longas à amostra, provavelmente de alguma grife italiana caríssima.

Mas eu não fui a única à reparar. O nem tão maravilhoso assim e amigo do dono da festa, Remus Lupin, não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, apesar dela estar em ótima companhia. Dizem até que ele se isolou parte da festa, pois não suportava vê-la ao lado do namorado. Mas, como um bom Marauder, logo ele estava de volta, com seus inseparáveis três melhores amigos. Isso apenas no começo da festa.

ESCÃNDALO! Marlene McKinnon foi vista aos beijos com Sirius Black na varanda, foi encontrada usando só uma lingerie preta no quarto de Sirius... Enquanto ele estava traçando a capitã das cheerleaders no quarto dos pais dele, bem ao lado. Quem flagrou esse momento? Bem, eu não posso contar. Só se que assim que ela ouviu gemidos e a voz do Black vindo do quarto ao lado, ela saiu do jeito que estava e viu os dois. Nunca vi um tapa na cara tão bem dado e a nossa dama de ferro tão abalada em minha vida antes. Sensível demais para nossa competitiva capitã do time de futebol feminino. Dizem que ela largou o esporte, e que quer procurar por uma profissão mais ácida, ainda não muito bem explorada por mulheres.

Mas nenhum tapa barra o dado por Lily Evans em James Potter. Ao que parece, ele entregou seu coração à ela pela qüinquagésima vez no ano e tentou beijá-la, mas a ruiva deixou claro que não quer absolutamente nada com ele. Dizem até que engatou um namoro com Severus Snape e que os dois vão juntinhos para Yale, nos Estados Unidos. América que se prepare para o furacão Evans. Essa geek passou praticamente todos os garotos mais inteligentes do colégio. Depois disso, ela foi embora com Marlene, já vestida e com o coração partido. Evans mesmo não parecia tão bem assim, acho que vi uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos amendoados. Escoltando McKinnon, estavam Vance e Meadowes também.

Potter passou o resto da noite cabisbaixo ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Siriu, que ainda estava com sua deusa cheerleader, depois mesmo de todo o escândalo no quarto dos pais. Os dois beberam feito gambás até o final da festa. O único que ficou sóbrio foi Remus Lupin. Ah, e o Pettigrew. Ele desmaiou depois de acabar com quase todo o salgadinho da fetsa. O que foi totalmente podre.

Enfim, meus queridos, é só isso que eu tenho a dizer sobre a festa de ontem. Espero que o resto da vida de vocês seja magnífico, porque a minha com certeza será!

**Alguns anos depois...**

**"A semana dos famosos"**

**Coluna escrita por Rita Skeeter**

Nada melhor do que fazer uma pequena análise do que foi a semana para alguns famosos. E aqui estão algumas notícias para animar a semana: Uma invasão inglesa em NY!

"Olá, eu sou** Lily Evans**, autora de War Zombie, e estarei na edição surpresa da Comic-Con no Javits Center, em New York. Te vejo lá". É isso que a simpática autora do mais novo best seller sobre zumbis diz no anúncio da Comic-Com surpresa, fora de sua sede, em San Diego. A queridinha dos geeks tem ganhado espaço na mídia com sua original história sobre zumbis criados para serem usados em uma guerra. Até mesmo o todo poderoso New York Times se rendeu aos zumbis da adorável ruiva, que estampa praticamente todas as revistas sobre o assunto e virou febre entre os jovens. Há especulações de que haverá uma adaptação para o cinema, feita pelo visionário Zack Snyder.

E por falar em Comic-Con, **Sirius Blac**k, o nosso novo James Bond e o ator quente do momento, estará lá para responder às perguntas dos fãs e falar sobre a nova aventura do nosso espião favorito de todos os tempos e a sobre a primeira vez que encarna o personagem, em 007 – The Sky is the Limit, que terá sua estréia no cinema no mês que vem. O ator se diz otimista com tudo e sua vida parece estar dando certo. Ele está saindo com uma das mais novas integrantes do time de Angels da Victoria's Secret, a russa Olia Maisha e eles foram vistos em um jantar no Daniel com os amigos de Black, o colunista de esporte do New York Times, **James Potter**, o professor de história **Remus Lupin** que tem ganhado credibilidade por seu trabalho para o Museum Of Natural History de NY e **Peter Pettigrew**, que abriu recentemente a Tea Time Bakery, que traz um jeitinho britânico e todo tipo de gostosura que você pode imaginar à NY.

Como já dizem, cada um tem sua opinião. Mas **Marlene McKinnon**, a destemida e consagrada crítica de cinema, faz questão de publicar a sua. A considerou o mais novo filme de Black como "o pior filme de James Bond já produzido.". E ainda dispara "Black não passa de um rostinho bonito, para tapear a atuação medíocre e o roteiro vazio". É, ela realmente não tem piedade de ninguém. Foi eleita pela Elle a mais bela mulher inteligente do ano, por seus investimentos em um cinema mais ousado e roteiros com mais conteúdo. Ela se arriscará como roteirista, com uma história inovadora e ainda não revelada.

Agora vamos falar sobre a vida perfeita da nossa It Girl britânica, top model número um no mundo todo. Aquela que despontou com apenas dezessete anos e, desde então, não saiu das capas das revistas. Além de ser a Angel principal da Victoria's Secret. **Emmeline Vance** chega amanhã em New York com sua assessora de imprensa e melhor amiga **Dorcas Meadowes**, após finalizar um photoshoot para VS. E, adivinhem só? Ela está noiva. Após ser fotografada com um anel de noivado Cartier com um diamante enorme, Dorcas anunciou à imprensa que sua cliente e amiga está noiva de seu atual namorado, Gianluca Bianucci, empresário e herdeiro de uma fortuna milionária. O casamento acontecerá mês que vem no salão principal do Plaza, e já é considerado o casamento do ano.

Britânicos, lindo e badalados, só isso que eu tenho a dizer sobre os jovens citados acima. Por hoje é só!


End file.
